personal_cocfandomcom-20200214-history
Clan Castle
A Clan Castle is needed for creating or joining a Clan. It houses Troops which can be used in an attack or when defending your base. You originally begin with a damaged Clan Castle. After you repair it, you'll have access to either create a Clan, or join an existing Clan. Once you're part of a Clan, you have the ability to "Request Troops". Other Clan members will see the request in the Clan Chat Channel, and can donate Troops to your Clan Castle. You can later use these Troops during battle, and they will enter the attack in a single file at the point where you select. They will also be used in defense when your base gets attacked. When enemies come within a 12 tile radius of your Clan Castle, the troops within file out to attack. While defending, the Troops from your clan castle are able to jump over Walls. Troops will no longer come out if the Clan Castle is destroyed while defending. When the clan castle is selected, the activation radius can be seen like the range of a turret. You will get experience points each troop you donate. The number of experience points you earn depends on the housing space of the troops donated. Eg donating 1 archer earns you 1xp whereas a giant earns you 5xp and a dragon 20xp. You can donate 5 troops at max per request. Each slot's worth of troops you donate, counts to the "Friend in Need" achievement. Stats *Rebuilding the Clan Castle will result in an instant construction, which is unique among all other buildings. Gallery Troops Every 20 minutes (15 at 1st) you are able to ask for troops from your clan mates. You can use the troops when attacking or for defending your village. As of the Christmas update troops in the clan castle are able to jump over walls while defending! Tips *Try to encourage your clan to donate high level troops. Level 5 archers are a popular choice. *Try to place your clan castle somewhere near the center of your village so that the troops within will respond to attacks from any direction quickly. *Keep in mind that once troops that have no favorite target have been made aware of defending clan troops, they will target those clan troops before they target buildings. This urge will even prompt them to hack through a wall to get to the defending troops. As such, placement of a Clan Castle full of archers behind an interior wall will force attacking troops to break the wall before attacking surrounding buildings, whether this is desired or not. *It is crucial to try to lure the troops out of the defending clan castle when attacking. You can do this by deploying a single troop within the range of the enemy's clan castle. This is to prevent a situation where you have to fight these troops within enemy's Towers or Mortars. It's also useful to know what kind of defending troop you're dealing with before you deploy your whole army. (example, you don't want to deploy mass barbarians attack when the enemy have balloons defending their castle). *After luring the troops out, you can choose to surrender the battle (if you decide these troops puts you in a disadvantage position), ignore them (not recommended), kill them with a lightning spell, or lure them further away from the defensive buildings before battling them with your troops.